callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perks
Perks are modifiers in multiplayer only in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) ''that passively affect game play, allowing further customization of classes. They affect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Some perks are available initially while others are unlocked as the player progresses through multiplayer ranks. Up to three perks, one of each tier, can be equipped at one time. The tiers are color coded blue, red, and green and therefore only one of each can be equipped. Call of Duty: World at War Perks Like in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the perks are divided into equipment, weapon and ability tiers. :Vehicle perks, shades, and reconnaissance are not available on the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: World at War. '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the perks are divided into tiers in different way than in Call of Duty 4 and World at War Along with standard perks, players will now be able to unlock improved "Pro" versions of certain perks by fulfilling certain requirements while using them. These "Pro" versions include the original abilities of the perk, but also add new benefits. Many of the perks that were in Call of Duty 4 or 5'' that are missing are now either part of a Pro perk, available as weapon attachments, or are now deathstreaks, such as Deep Impact (FMJ), Martyrdom and Double Tap (Rapid Fire). The Overkill perk has been replaced partially by the inclusion of Machine Pistols, Shotguns, and Launchers as secondary weapons and also by the One Man Army and Bling perks. Interestingly, if a Perk Challenge IV is achieved mid-game the "Pro" version will take effect immediately for all classes equipped with that perk. However, the effect of the Pro version is granted after respawning. Up to three perks, one of each tier, can be equipped at one time. The tiers are color coded blue, red, and yellow and therefore only one of each can be equipped. Call of Duty: Black Ops All Perks are unlocked for purchase at level 4. Unlocking Pro Perks requires three sets of challenges (related to the standard version) to be completed, as well as the purchase of the ability for 3000 CoD Points. The appearance of the pro perks are done in a similar fashion to the ones in Modern Warfare 2, where the background becomes a star with the perk graphic superimposed over top of it. First tier perks designate player appearance and provide constant passive effects. Second tier perks enhance weapon performance. Third tier perks can be either active or passive and are generally more context-sensitive than first tier perks. The perks featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops are as follows. On Black Ops, the pro challenges relate to the effect of the pro. For example, Marathon, the challenge is "Sprint 26 miles using Marathon" and the pro is unlimited sprint. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Perks are featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) can be selected during respawn and at the menu. The perks are unlocked at various levels. The Perks are: Bandolier: Doubles the ammo for all weapons except grenades. Body Armor: Decrease bodily damage (does not include headshots or explosions). Different from Flak Jacket from console game, more like Juggernaut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Camouflage: The player is semi-transparent when crouching or not moving. Extra Pockets: Spawn with 2 extra grenades. Extreme Conditioning: Run for a longer time. Fast Hands: Decrease time to arm and disarm bomb. Last Stand: Player will go into last stand before dying.The player will be able to shoot with a pistol for a short period. Martyrdom: Drop a live grenade after death. Returns from previous titles. More Bang: Thrown grenades have a larger blast radius. Nerves of Steel: Decrease weapon recoil. Paper Walls: The player can shoot through walls. Similar to Hardened. Protections: The player will have 5 seconds of invincibility after spawning. Sleight of Hand: Decrease reload time. Not useful as reload speeds are very fast. Steady Aim: increase accuracy of weapons. Stealth: Never show on enemy radar. Stopping Power: The players bullets do more damage. Super Clip: Doubles the magazine size for all weapons. Team Player: Appear as a friendly on enemy radar. Nazi Zombies ﻿Also see Perk-a-Cola Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the Tier 1 perks originally appeared after Tier 3 perks. *In Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: World at War, it is possible to empty your Tier 1 perk slot, by attaching a grenade launcher to weapon and then removing it. *Tier 1 perks in Call of Duty: Black Ops affect the user's third person player appearance. *There were rumors on the internet of a "monkey man" perk on Call of Duty: World at War, allowing the ability to climb trees, although there has never been any evidence of the perk. This rumor likely started because someone climbing a tree in this video can be seen: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-debut-call-of/35340 **The monkey man perk was even more convincing after a glitch on Makin was found, allowing the player to jump on top of a tree. *If a player unlocks the Pro version of a Perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Perk will change automatically during the game and so the player will not have to change the perk in the Create-A-Class menu. Although your perk changes in game, it will only affect the class you got pro on, you will have to go to the menu to change to the pro perk in another class. *Pro Perks of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 all have stars as the background of the perks icon, superimposing the graphic on top of it. *If watching someone in the Killcam in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the text by each perk will not say that the perk is pro unless one has the pro version of each and any respective perk. However the pictures have the star background showing that the perk is pro. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' for the Nintendo DS is the first Nintendo DS game to feature perks. *A glitch was found for getting Cold-Blooded Pro, in which if a helicopter is shot down by bullets causing it to spin down, every bullet that is shot into the falling helicopter will count as a killstreak destroyed. In order for this to work, the player must have Cold-Blooded while shooting the falling helicopter. This is demonstrated in this video: [2] *''Modern Warfare 2'' and Call of Duty: Black Ops are the only Call of Duty games to feature pro versions of perks. *In World at War Tier 1 perks were originally green-colored. The green color for early World at War perks is brighter than color of Call of Duty 4 Tier 3 perks. Also the bright green color was used for squad perks such as All Seeing Eye and Commanding Squad Leader. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', if the player never sets one of their perks, it appears as a Tier 1 ''Call of Duty: World at War'' perk. The same one you have if you have Rifle Grenades or Grip attached. *The challenges to unlock the Pro versions in Black Ops are probably to encourage players to try out different game modes. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, tier 1 perks are attributes to your gameplay advantage, tier 2 perks are attributes to your weapon's performance, and tier 3 perks are attributes to your special physical ability References Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks